


Serenity's Soul

by iria4285



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Jossverse
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee dreams of Serenity’s soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vague spoilers of the BDM and Season Six of BtVS.  
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they all belong to Joss Whedon.  
> Notes:This is a FFA fic for TtH. The pairing is Tara and Kaylee. You can also find it in http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-16263/irialonso+Serenity+s+soul.htm and my LJ http://iria4285.livejournal.com

Sometimes when she’s sleeping, Kaylee dreams of her. She hears her when she’s awake. She knows that Mal does it too and that River since Miranda can hear her too. The voice is gentle, full of love and warm welcome. But she knows that only she can see her.

At first she only saw her silhouette, a curvy figure with long blond hair. Then little by little she saw her eyes, blue eyes that showed her soul and then her quiet smile that made her think of shyness and playfulness.

But it was the feeling of belonging and calmness that made her smile in her dreams, which surrounded her and made her dream more peacefully. The same feeling she got, when her mom stayed at her bedside after a nightmare and made soothing noises to make her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
